This invention relates in general to filters and in particular to a new and useful water filter particularly for drinking water which includes an indicator when the water is passed through a filtering material which will last for a time which compares to the assumed use life of the filtering material.
Water filters for drinking water supply systems are known. Substantially, they serve the purpose of dechlorinating and sterilizing drinking water, wherefore they contain a suitable filtering substance, such as charcoal. However, prior art filter designs have the disadvantage of not admitting of any recognition as to whether or not the filter is already saturated with noxious substances. Consequently, it cannot be excluded that filters will be in use which are already exhausted and the dechlorination and sterilization of the drinking water will no longer be satisfactory. The invention provides a remedy in this respect.